tobypufffandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Story
Description Ashley Null is a barely-existing man who gets brought back to life by two Stellars, strange globe-shaped objects that give whoever has them special powers. Now Ashley has to deal with the spreading of Stellars and the two demons that are trying to take over his mind, which he may or may not be attracted to. Characters Ashley Null - Bisexual, boring guy who gets possessed by two Stellars, both of which he likes. He seems to never show outward emotion, and this causes him to be pretty much invisible to everyone. He, as a result, believes himself to be disposable (tbh he is), and almost dies many times due to him not caring. Leech Stellar - Female demon who talks in bold, and brings Ashley back to life after he falls off a bridge. She realises that if he dies, she dies, and so teams up with the Will Stellar to help him. Will Stellar - Male demon, talks in italic. Shows some attraction toward Ashley. Previously possesssed Kaleb Yule and therefore knows where a lot of the Stellars are. Kaleb Yule - lil asshole who gets his hands on ALL THE STELLARS and spreads them throughout England. Keeps a few for himself, including the Godspeed Stellar. Philip Kogame - User of both the House and Vanishing Point Stellars, and uses them together, even though it's potentially dangerous and uncontrollable. Maddie Richardson - The only person who noticed Ashley existed. Notices he's not at work and calls him. Originally in possession of the Existence Stellar but is possessed by the Will Stellar until it's expelled. William - Man who Will modelled himself off of and eventually imprints his personality onto. He and Ashley flirt with each other at the end. Stellars *Godspeed Stellar - First Stellar that Ashley meets, pretty much Doctor Strange, creates yellow constructs. His power has no upper limit, but the more power he uses, the more he hurts himself. Controlled by Kaleb Yule. *Large Stellar - Kaleb uses this Stellar on a mouse to get away from Ashley. Controlled by a random mouse. Makes shit grow. *Vanishing Point Stellar - Traps Ashley along with the House Stellar in an attempt to drive him insane. Makes its victims always view the area ahead of them as coming away from them, until it reaches a vanishing point. To them, they aren't progressing. *House Stellar - In conjunction with the Vanshing Point Stellar, it makes sure its victims always seem to be moving forward, and not hitting any obstacles. *Miscellaneous Stellars Will Fights **Flower Stellar - Can control plants. **Sizzle Stellar - Can burn things. **Fold Stellar - Can break its user down into fractions of their size through folding. **Nuclear Stellar - Can spread radiation poisoning. Almost kills Will and gives Ashley the chance to answer Maddie's call. *Existence Stellar - Causes the user to be basically erased from existence. Nobody has memory of them, none of their belongings exist and they slowly disappear. *Heal Stellar - Heals Will and Ashley of radiation poisoning, making Ashley take control again. *Will's Stellars **All the other ones **Godspeed Ultimate Stellar - An ultimate form of the Godspeed Stellar, that gives the user semi-omnipotence. **Cloud Stellar - Can create clouds and make the user float. **Imprint Stellar - Can Imprint things on things. Will imprints his personality and vague memories onto his human counterpart for Ashley. **Will Ultimate Stellar - Can will anything to come to him, and will people to follow him. Omnikinesis. *Leech Ultimate Stellar - Leech can latch onto anything and is quite omnipotent. Chapters *Chapter 1: Wake Up, Shut Down - Ashley is almost killed, possessed and told about Stellars. *Chapter 2: Burning Feeling - Ashley goes after his first Stellar, and Will hits on him. *Chapter 3: Vanishing Point - Fight against Philip Kogame, someone calls Ashley, which is a first for him. *Chapter 4: I Want You - Will progresses the hunt by completely taking over Ashley's will, and Kaleb pursues the caller. *Chapter 5: Existence And Me - Still being controlled, Ashley attempts to regain his will through his co-worker. One problem: she never existed. *Chapter 6: First Transfer - Will, along with half of Ashley's mind, possesses Maddie, and finds the Existence Stellar inside of her. The other half of Ashley's mind works with Leech to stop Kaleb. *Chapter 7: Next Transfer - Will and Existence are swapped, and as Ashley regains control, and angered Will-Maddie attacks him. *Chapter 8: I'm No More - With Will erased from existence, Ashley and Maddie reconcile and Leech continues to take over Ashley. *Chapter 9: Revelations - It's revealed that 'Maddie' is Will's consciousness inside of Maddie, having completely taken her over. He gathers the remaining Stellars and prepares to become God. *Chapter 10: Death and the End - In the final battle, Leech's true power is revealed, and Ashley uses it to destroy Will. With Leech and Will both gone, the Stellars are destroyed and Ashley begins to die. It ends with Ashley finding the human Will modelled himself off of (who inherited his personality), and they flirt. Ships Muh ships for the book. All are canon. *Ashley x Leech Stellar - Minor infatuation. *Ashley x Will Stellar - At first minor infatuation, but Will seduces him into love. They kiss. *Ashley (damn this guy is popular) x William - details tba and naturally feels attracted with Ashley due to Will imprinting his personality onto him. They flirt and MAYBE after Ashley tells William that he's dying, they kiss.